yourovision_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
YOUrovision Challenge 4
'Chkites Honqerd'|row11 = ◄ 3 file:Eurovision Heart.png►5|image2 = Mój Dom - Lyrics Video (4).png|caption2 = Green - Participating Countries Yellow - Countries that participated in the past but not #4}}The YOUrovision Challenge #4 is the fourth edition of the annual YOUrovision Challenge Contest, held in Moscow, Russia Following Svala's Win in Reykjavic with the song 'Odinochestvo'. Organised by John Cosmos, the pan-European music competition was introduced in 2017 by John .Countries participated, with each of them performing one song. One jury member from all participating countries cast their votes. based on which song was their favorite, and a public televote round too. Location The contest took place in Moscow .Moscow '''is the capital and most populous city of Russia, with 12.2 million residents within the city limits12 and 17.1 million within the urban area.13Moscow has the status of a Russian federal city. Moscow is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific centre of Russia and Eastern Europe, as well as the largest city entirely on the European continent. By broader definitions Moscow is among the world's largest cities, being the 14th largest metro area, the 18th largest agglomeration, the 15th largest urban area, and the 11th largest by population within city limits worldwide. According to Forbes 2013,14 Moscow has been ranked as the ninth most expensive city in the world by Mercer and has one of the world's largest urban economies, being ranked as an alpha global city according to the Globalization and World Cities Research Network, and is also one of the fastest growing tourist destinations in the world according to the MasterCard Global Destination Cities Index. Moscow is the northernmost and coldest megacity and metropolis on Earth. It is home to the Ostankino Tower, the tallest free standing structure in Europe; the Federation Tower, the tallest skyscraper in Europe; and the Moscow International Business Center. By its territorial expansion on July 1, 2012 southwest into the Moscow Oblast, the area of the capital more than doubled, going from 1,091 to 2,511 square kilometers (421 to 970 sq mi), and it gained an additional population of 233,000 people.1516 Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia, making it Europe's most populated inland city. The city is well known for its architecture, particularly its historic buildings such as Saint Basil's Cathedral with its brightly coloured domes. With over 40 percent of its territory covered by greenery, it is one of the greenest capitals and major cities in Europe and the world, having the largest forest in an urban area within its borders—more than any other major city—even before its expansion in 2012. The city has served as the capital of a progression of states, from the medieval Grand Duchy of Moscow and the subsequent Tsardom of Russia to the Russian Empire to the Soviet Union and the contemporary Russian Federation. Moscow is the seat of power of the Government of Russia, being the site of the Moscow Kremlin, a medieval city-fortress that is today the residence for work of the President of Russia. The Moscow Kremlin and Red Square are also one of several World Heritage Sites in the city. Both chambers of the Russian parliament (the State Duma and the Federation Council) also sit in the city. Moscow is considered the centre of Russian culture, having served as the home of Russian artists, scientists and sports figures and because of the presence of museums, academic and political institutions and theatres. Participating Countries Thirty Six Countries participated, ten more than last time. Semi Finalists Thirty Five countries participated in the semi finals - fourteen qualify to the final , 8th to 10th place from each semi final compete in the second chance, there are 6 in the second chance, where only one will get the ticket to the final. This leaves twenty countries not qualifying to the final. '''Semi Final 1 Seventeen Countries Competed in the first semi final. Semi Final 2 Eighteen Countries Competed in the first semi final. Romania qualified via the second chance Second Chance The second chance determines one more finalist from the semi finals which will make it to the final . The second chance consists of six countries, three from each semi final, they receive points from the rest of the non-qualified and qualified countries, aswell as themselves and the hightest score wins the ticket to the final. Countries can only give one point to one country !This makes the final total sixteen countries in it. The following countries are in the second chance . Finalists Sixteen Finalists competed in the Grand final , as Russia already qualified due to winning the previous contest. Russia chose the tenth position to perform. Romania (The Second Chance winner) will perform in place eleven. The fourteen Countries qualify from the semi final are also in the final aswell as the hosts Russia and the Second Chance winner. Scoreboard Semi Final 1 Split jury-televote voting results: Semi Final 2 Split jury-televote voting results: Final Split jury-televote voting results: YOUrovision Challenge #4 Artists Gallery